Influenza spreads around the world in seasonal epidemics, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands annually—millions in pandemic years. For example, three influenza pandemics occurred in the 20th century and killed tens of millions of people, with each of these pandemics being caused by the appearance of a new strain of the virus in humans. Often, these new strains result from the spread of an existing influenza virus to humans from other animal species.
Influenza is primarily transmitted from person to person via large virus-laden droplets that are generated when infected persons cough or sneeze; these large droplets can then settle on the mucosal surfaces of the upper respiratory tracts of susceptible individuals who are near (e.g. within about 6 feet) infected persons. Transmission might also occur through direct contact or indirect contact with respiratory secretions, such as touching surfaces contaminated with influenza virus and then touching the eyes, nose or mouth. Adults might be able to spread influenza to others from 1 day before getting symptoms to approximately 5 days after symptoms start. Young children and persons with weakened immune systems might be infectious for 10 or more days after onset of symptoms.
Influenza viruses are RNA viruses of the family Orthomyxoviridae, which comprises five genera: Influenza virus A, Influenza virus B, Influenza virus C, ISA virus and Thogoto virus.
The Influenza virus A genus has one species, influenza A virus. Wild aquatic birds are the natural hosts for a large variety of influenza A. Occasionally, viruses are transmitted to other species and may then cause devastating outbreaks in domestic poultry or give rise to human influenza pandemics. The type A viruses are the most virulent human pathogens among the three influenza types and cause the most severe disease. The influenza A virus can be subdivided into different serotypes based on the antibody response to these viruses. The serotypes that have been confirmed in humans, ordered by the number of known human pandemic deaths, are: H1N1 (which caused Spanish influenza in 1918), H2N2 (which caused Asian Influenza in 1957), H3N2 (which caused Hong Kong Flu in 1968), H5N1 (a pandemic threat in the 2007-08 influenza season), H7N7 (which has unusual zoonotic potential), H1N2 (endemic in humans and pigs), H9N2, H7N2, H7N3 and H10N7.
The Influenza virus B genus has one species, influenza B virus. Influenza B almost exclusively infects humans and is less common than influenza A. The only other animal known to be susceptible to influenza B infection is the seal. This type of influenza mutates at a rate 2-3 times slower than type A and consequently is less genetically diverse, with only one influenza B serotype. As a result of this lack of antigenic diversity, a degree of immunity to influenza B is usually acquired at an early age. However, influenza B mutates enough that lasting immunity is not possible. This reduced rate of antigenic change, combined with its limited host range (inhibiting cross species antigenic shift), ensures that pandemics of influenza B do not occur.
The Influenza virus C genus has one species, influenza C virus, which infects humans and pigs and can cause severe illness and local epidemics. However, influenza C is less common than the other types and usually seems to cause mild disease in children.
Influenza A, B and C viruses are very similar in structure. The virus particle is 80-120 nanometers in diameter and usually roughly spherical, although filamentous forms can occur. Unusual for a virus, its genome is not a single piece of nucleic acid; instead, it contains seven or eight pieces of segmented negative-sense RNA. The Influenza A genome encodes 11 proteins: hemagglutinin (HA), neuraminidase (NA), nucleoprotein (NP), M1, M2, NS1, NS2(NEP), PA, PB1, PB1-F2 and PB2.
HA and NA are large glycoproteins on the outside of the viral particles. HA is a lectin that mediates binding of the virus to target cells and entry of the viral genome into the target cell, while NA is involved in the release of progeny virus from infected cells, by cleaving sugars that bind the mature viral particles. Thus, these proteins have been targets for antiviral drugs. Furthermore, they are antigens to which antibodies can be raised. Influenza A viruses are classified into subtypes based on antibody responses to HA and NA, forming the basis of the H and N distinctions (vide supra) in, for example, H5N1.
Influenza produces direct costs due to lost productivity and associated medical treatment, as well as indirect costs of preventative measures. In the United States, influenza is responsible for a total cost of over $10 billion per year, while it has been estimated that a future pandemic could cause hundreds of billions of dollars in direct and indirect costs. Preventative costs are also high. Governments worldwide have spent billions of U.S. dollars preparing and planning for a potential H5N1 avian influenza pandemic, with costs associated with purchasing drugs and vaccines as well as developing disaster drills and strategies for improved border controls.
Current treatment options for influenza include vaccination, and chemotherapy or chemoprophylaxis with anti-viral medications. Vaccination against influenza with an influenza vaccine is often recommended for high-risk groups, such as children and the elderly, or in people that have asthma, diabetes, or heart disease. However, it is possible to get vaccinated and still get influenza. The vaccine is reformulated each season for a few specific influenza strains but cannot possibly include all the strains actively infecting people in the world for that season. It may take six months for the manufacturers to formulate and produce the millions of doses required to deal with the seasonal epidemics; occasionally, a new or overlooked strain becomes prominent during that time and infects people although they have been vaccinated (as by the H3N2 Fujian flu in the 2003-2004 influenza season). It is also possible to get infected just before vaccination and get sick with the very strain that the vaccine is supposed to prevent, as the vaccine may require several weeks to become effective.
Further, the effectiveness of these influenza vaccines is variable. Due to the high mutation rate of the virus, a particular influenza vaccine usually confers protection for no more than a few years. A vaccine formulated for one year may be ineffective in the following year, since the influenza virus changes rapidly over time, and different strains become dominant.
Also, because of the absence of RNA proofreading enzymes, the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase of influenza vRNA makes a single nucleotide insertion error roughly every 10 thousand nucleotides, which is the approximate length of the influenza vRNA. Hence, nearly every newly-manufactured influenza virus is a mutant-antigenic drift. The separation of the genome into eight separate segments of vRNA allows mixing or reassortment of vRNAs if more than one viral line has infected a single cell. The resulting rapid change in viral genetics produces antigenic shifts and allows the virus to infect new host species and quickly overcome protective immunity.
Antiviral drugs can also be used to treat influenza, with neuraminidase inhibitors being particularly effective, but viruses can develop resistance to the standard antiviral drugs. Such agents can be prepared so as to have a variety of different chemical forms including chemical derivatives or salts, or to have different physical forms. For example, they may be amorphous, may have different crystalline polymorphs, or may exist in different solvation or hydration states. By varying the forms, it may be possible to vary the physical properties thereof. Such different forms may have different properties, in particular, as oral formulations. Specifically, it may be desirable to identify improved forms that exhibit improved properties, such as increased aqueous solubility and stability, better processability or preparation of pharmaceutical formulations, and increase of the bioavailability of orally-administered compositions. Such improved properties discussed above may be altered in a way that is beneficial for a specific therapeutic effect.
Variation of the forms of an antiviral agent can be one of many ways in which to modulate the physical properties of such antiviral agent to be more useful in treating influenza.